A Candy Bunny on Valentine's Day
by MizzTrance
Summary: Short Fanfic for Valentine's Day. A cute school girl (Lucy) and a over-confident bad boy (Loke) enjoy their Valentine's Day in a personal kind of way. An intimate encounter between the two childhood friends on school property is scandalous but who can resist the delicious temptation of indulging on sweets? (M/F,Mature,OneShot)


_A Candy Bunny on Valentine's Day _

The soft ring of the school bell had echoed throughout each classroom indicating the end of classes. It had been a long and dreadful Valentine's Day for LuLu at school. While couples were busily caressing one another; Lulu had been left alone with only a single letter in her locker. The letter was short and sweet….."Meet me in the Locker Room after school." Of course, this stranger failed to mention their name and purpose but hell, what better things did she have to do on Valentine's Day? With a heavy sigh, she would straighten the length of her knee high socks; as well as, the short thigh-high length of her skirt. The uniform was dreadfully small on her luscious curves, but it did accent her finest qualities. It enhanced the beauty of her creamy long legs. Even the round shape of her bottom barely fit the proportions of her petite skirt. The white blouse that buttoned up the front flattered her chest as they bounced while she walked. Once she leaned up against the lockers, she would heave a sigh as she patiently waited. Slowly, she found her eyes flutter closed as time passed and the sun was beginning to set off in the distance.

A loud slam against the locker doors shook her back into reality. As her eyes fluttered open, she found a devilishly handsome man standing before her. His hand was rested firmly against the locker door right beside her head. His hungry gaze fixated upon her emerald irises as he stood before her. It seemed he had her pinned against the lockers with no way of escape. Lulu's heart raced in excitement which caused her breathing to become labored. "….Loke….wha..what is going on?" She murmured shyly. A soft pink blush stained her porcelain pale cheeks as she looked away from his hungry gaze. It was utterly silent for a few seconds as Loke let his gaze wander before finally speaking up, "I wanted you here…what else, my little bunny?" A smirk touched his lips as he leaned in a bit closer. The warm heat of his breath began caressing her flesh. "It's Valentine's Day and I thought I'd capture my little bunny and gift her some of my sweets."

Lulu had no idea that Loke was interested in her. They had been childhood friends who had silly pet nicknames for one another and nothing more. It caused her to tremble ever so slightly in excitement. Of course, Loke was someone she was interested in. His devilish charm always seemed to lure her in but she never got the chance to get close enough until now. Was it that obvious to him that she liked him?

"You…you want to be my Valentine?" She gazed up into his eyes with an innocent glimmer. She seemed so vulnerable; yet, so fidgety from need as she rubbed her back against the hard locker doors.

"Of course. But this Big Bad Lion wants to steal something in return for Valentine's Day." He leaned in brushing his lips against the nape of her neck before speaking again. "Melt for me, my Lulu." With those words, his fingertips caressed over the full mounds of her breasts just barely brushing over her nipples. It was enough stimulation to get Lulu to whimper aloud. Out of reaction, she rested her hands upon his chest while letting out a heavy sigh of pleasure. It wasn't something she expected from Loke but to hell with resisting temptation any longer. He was giving her full rights to be a bad little bunny.

"Loke….please take me," she moaned under her breath. It wasn't long for him to slide his fingers up beneath her skirt to caress the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Out of natural reaction, Lulu's free leg lifted for Loke to hold giving him the space to settle between her legs. There he stood pressed firmly up against her while his free hand caressed her. It was obvious that Lulu could feel the hardened length of Loke pressing against her abdomen. He was not hiding the craving he had. It was driving Lulu wild.

Slowly, she arched her chest upward revealing her aching full breasts that were confined behind the white blouse. It was evident she wanted to be touched as well as touch him. She was fidgety and breathing heavy that Loke couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her sexual hunger. As shy as she was, he knew she would keep up with the amount of lust pent up in his body. It only slightly took him by surprise as she snatched the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward for an intimate kiss.

Her soft pink lips were bonded with his lips in a heated kiss. Her wet little tongue found its way in the caverns of his mouth as it dipped inside. The sweet taste of him was on her tongue and it caused her to moan against his lips as their tongues began to meet in a wild dance. As they kissed, her fingertips found their way beneath his shirt. They began to caress the landscape of his chest. Her soft touch against his flesh was causing every sense to tingle in excitement which hardened his erection.

Slowly, Loke pulled away from the passionate kiss to catch his breath before saying, "Damn, I could eat you all up." As soon as he said those words, Lulu's fingertips had managed to find their way beneath Loke's pants. It was another surprise that his little bunny was eager to perform. The innocence was slowly fading away to reveal her insatiable desires. It was enough to drive him wild now. While Lulu began to curiously touch the base of his length, Loke attempted to keep up by pushing aside her skirt to reveal her panties. For a moment, he was able to catch sight of the lacey thin fabric that was her panties which covered what he desired most. They were cute yet sexy in their own way but it was not enough to deter him from his true desires. Gently, he pushed the fabric aside with his fingertips so that they easily glided along the valley of her womanhood.

Lulu was slick to the touch as he lightly caressed her. With each stroke Loke performed on her, Lulu would mimic it with a fluid stroke of his cock. The friction and heat of their breaths began warming up the room to the point where clothes started becoming a burden to wear. Lulu was quick to throw off Loke's shirt and shove down his pants while Loke took his time undressing his little bunny. He took his time unbuttoning each button from her blouse until her breasts spilled out. The bra was definitely hindering his view of her full breasts so he was quick to rip off the straps and let her perky nipples be revealed. One thing Loke had to leave on was Lulu's skirt and knee high stockings. They were a delicious fetish he couldn't get his eyes off of when he looked at her. So finally, he snatched the last remaining piece of fabric that hindered his easy access…Her panties. With one fluid yank, he forced her lacey panties to fall to her ankles and remain there.

As Loke was about to take her right then and there, Lulu whimpered shyly and pressed lightly against his chest to get his attention. "Loke..I want to give you my gift first." A soft blush stained her cheeks once again as she looked into his eyes. With a curious look, Loke slowly took a step back and released her. Watching her with interest, he waited as she slowly crouched down. In her crouched stance, her legs were wide apart to show her wet lips while one hand rested in front of her to keep her balance. With her free hand, she would reach towards him grabbing the base of his cock firmly. With a firm grip, she leaned in to press her lips against the tip of him. At first, she lightly pressed her tongue against the spot where little drops of cum were trickling out of. With the unique taste of her Loke upon her tongue, she would begin to gradually wrap her lips around the entire head of him and suck. Occasionally, her tongue would glide over the tip and stroke along the base of his cock. The taste of him was erotic and exciting as she sucked upon him like a lollipop. The sweet sound of slurping echoing throughout the room as they heated things up.

Loke's moans were loud as they filled the entire locker room. The feeling of her mouth was mind blowing as she dared to lick and suck every inch of him. Her tongue was skilled as it caressed every little sensitive spot he had which almost made him explode. He managed to hold back a little longer before snatching her up so that they could both take a breather from the intense pleasure.

"You do mind blowing things with that little tongue of yours, Lulu. It's a dangerous thing that might get you into trouble." He smirked at her while gazing at her wet mouth that eagerly had worked on his cock. Of course, she had to make him melt with a soft giggle and smile that was meant only for him. Once again, it sent him into a crazed need which caused him to spin her around and slam her against the locker doors. Now her breasts were pressed firmly against the cool metal while he pinned her hands together above her head with only one of his hands.

"Time to accept your gift, my little bunny." He would shove her skirt up over the soft round contours of her bottom to get a good look of what was his. She looked so soft and vulnerable; yet, so willing and teasing. The sweet sway of her hips indicated she was ready and willing to tease him to take what was his. He didn't need another sign to tell him to claim her. He was swift as he pressed up against her body completely before shoving the head of his cock between her thighs. Luckily, she was wet enough to make things easier for him to push inside. With a fluid thrust, he managed to get half way in to feel the paradise of her warm, wet and tight pussy. It was maddening to feel such pleasure in such a public place. Even the little moans she made were enough to enhance his need to claim more of her. He wanted her to scream his name as he pushed in deeper.

"Lo..k..kk.e... It's too much…I…I am going to cum soon." Lulu gasped with a pitiful plea. Loke was not going to allow her to release this soon. With slow thrusts, he made sure to make her ride his cock allowing him to get in a little deeper each time. It was a glorious feeling when she throbbed and contracted her muscles around his cock. It was enough to get him to explode too soon but he held back. His only source of restraint was when he turned her head slightly to the side to kiss her. It restrained their moans from being too loud so that they could listen to the sweet sounds of their flesh colliding and the wetness building up between them both.

When their lips parted, Loke cursed under his breath. "Fuck….cum now, Lulu." He bit back his lip as he felt himself slip into ecstasy. He began to release inside of her unable to control the urge. Luckily, she began to scream his name aloud indicating her own orgasm which was simultaneous with his. The sweet aftermath of their orgasm was evident as cum trickled down between Lulu's thighs and down Loke's cock. A soft blush stained both of their cheeks as they looked at one another. Loke smirked before saying, "That was one hell of a Valentine's Day gift. Thank you my sweet white-chocolate bunny."


End file.
